


Partner

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anya Alstreim - Freeform, BL, Beatrice Phalanx, Bismarck Waldstein - Freeform, Dorothea Ernst - Freeform, GINOXSUZAKU, Gino Weinberg - Freeform, Humor, Luciano Bradley - Freeform, M/M, Monica Kruszewski - Freeform, Nonette Enneagram - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Yaoifanfic, caballerosround, code geass - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Gino relata su experiencia en el festival de san Valentín de la academia Ashford, mientras a Monica Kruszewski se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de hacer su propio "festival" dentro de las instalaciones de los caballeros Round.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 1





	Partner

Monica Kruszewski se movió hacia adelante llena de curiosidad, la puerta de la habitación del caballero III estaba abierta y el joven caballero en cuestión sostenía un curioso sombrero color azul, junto a él se encontraba el caballero VII; Kururugi Suzaku y el caballero VI; Alstreim Anya.

—¡Debiste estar ahí! —declaro con una sonrisa en los labios Gino Weinberg aun sosteniendo el sombrero cual trofeo— ¡¡Era una locura, hubieras visto a las chicas, parecían fieras!!

La mirada del caballero VII centelleó, lanzando un suspiro al aire, asintió tras unos segundos de forma tranquila.

—¡Te lo juro debiste venir!

—Gino —hablo Kururugi, su voz sonó más severa de lo que realmente quiso— Sabes que tenía una misión —dijo con suavidad, mientras bajaba los hombros.

Lord Weinberg le miro atento, en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande mostrando su aperlada dentadura, su mano se posó en el hombro del caballero VII.

—Parece que el segundo príncipe decidió apretar la correa—se burló. Kururugi frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo antes de poder apelar a su causa su semblante se relajó al escuchar la sonara carcajada de Lord Weinberg— Como sea, creo que ya es justo que te tomes un par de días, casi no te hemos visto Anya y yo en la escuela, eso no es... ¿Cómo se llama? —se detuvo a pensar hasta que dio con la palabra— ¡Explotación laboral! —al fin dio en el clavo.

Suzaku le miro con condescendencia.

—Gino...

—Eso de ahí —esta vez hablo Monica, había avanzado hasta estar parada junto a los tres, apuntando con el dedo índice el sombrero color azul se atrevió a unirse a la conversación.

Los tres se giraron a ver al caballero XII, quien les sonrió amable.

—Bien pues, la presidenta de la academia Ashford —Kruszewski asintió— decidió hacer un evento de san Valentín donde...

Suzaku observo la escena, su semblante serio se relajó mientras Gino empezaba a contar, sin querer cerro los ojos dejándose invadir por los recuerdo cuando él también se vio involucrado en las peripecias del consejo estudiantil.

A pesar del tiempo, seguía asombrado de las excentricidades de la Milly Ashford.

—Mmm —se llevó el dedo a la mejilla pensativa la caballero XII, al final declaro su veredicto— Eso suena interesante, por decir lo menos —Gino asintió, Anya seguía viendo a los dos caballeros con aquella mirada monótona de siempre— ¿Por qué no hacemos nuestra propia versión? —declaro al fin, los ojos de Gino brillaron, mientras levantaba ambos pulgares, Anya siguió escribiendo en su diario de recuerdos y tras unos segundos tomo una foto del momento con el aparato portátil—¿No lo cree Lord Kururugi? —pregunto la chica, el japonés quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado nada de la conversación, miro al trio por unos segundos solo para al final responder a tientas, después de todo se trataba de Kruszewski y no de Gino, a quien debía estar atento siempre puesto que el chico era demasiado impulsivo y se le solían ocurrir demasiadas malas ideas, si lo sabría bien él al verse involucrado en sus planes sin tener opción— Supongo que no suena nada mal.

Y así sin querer Suzaku Kururugi tuvo que anotar mentalmente que también debía de tener cuidado con Monica cuando hablaban, puesto que sin querer había dado luz a una pequeña competencia interna entre los caballeros Round.

Suzaku primero pensó que no procedería. Bismarck no lo permitiría en primer lugar, además estaban demasiado ocupados que el simple hecho de que todos los caballeros se encontraran juntos en la sede de los Round sería una posibilidad entre un millón.

Pero como siempre había pasado, el universo parecía haberse reído de sus cálculos, un nuevo recordatorio de que debía mejorar en sus estudios al ver que un fin de semana todos los caballeros se encontraban ahí, en la sede.

Fue entonces que después de la junta general, Monica hizo su movimiento y sugirió un momento de convivencia para fortalecer los vínculos entre los caballeros.

La forma en la cual presento su petición fue tan bien pulida ante los argumentos que lanzo sin darle tiempo al caballero I de poder hablar, Suzaku en ese momento sintió un escalofrió al recordarle a cierto pariente del clan Sumeragi que tenía una labia demasiado desarrollada a pesar de su corta edad.

Cuando al fin termino de hablar, Mónica permaneció de pie en espera de la respuesta.

Bismarck abrió la boca, pero Nonette se adelantó.

—Así que, un juego de caza y conquista ¿Eh? —levanto una ceja. Monica asintió— ¿Y cómo seria, si es que se llegase a llevar a cabo?

—Bien, es simple, quien tome la capa del caballero contario tendrá derecho de pedirle algo al otro sin alternativa de negarse. A simple vista es un juego sencillo, sin embargo es cuestión de táctica y de precisión, los jugadores no tienen derecho de usar sus Knightmare, tampoco armas —el caballero X; Luciano Bradley chasqueo la lengua— Tampoco se permite golpear al adversario, deben usar su ingenio para conseguir la capa del caballero contrario.

—Pedir lo que sea ¿Eh? —canturreo Nonette, el favor de un caballero era algo valioso de obtener, si bien todos los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación habían peleado alguna vez en el campo de batalla con algún miembro dentro de la sala, su relación solo era profesional, ligados por el deber de su nación al obedecer órdenes no había tiempo para la amistad o el amor aunque claro que con el paso del tiempo el sentimiento de cariño y comodidad solía aparecer con algunos miembros, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que el cariño debía de mantenerse a raya ante la profesión que habían elegido, siendo que el destino de un caballero era morir por su amo y señor— Bien, me apunto —declaro con una sonrisa demasiado generosa, el brillo de su mirada ocasiono un pequeño escalofrió, Nonette Enneagram, era por lo que recordaba Suzaku a palabras de la princesa Euphemia, la única mujer que podía hacer sudar a su hermana mayor Cornelia y eso de por sí ya dejaba mucho que decir, puesto que, Cornelia Li Britannia era una personaje de temer en las filas del ejército. Kruszewski sonrió, aún seguía esperando la respuesta de su líder, el caballero I; Bismarck— ¡Oi! —hablo otra vez Nonette— ¿Y se dicen ser caballeros? ¿Dónde está su espíritu de lucha? —demando con voz severa.

La primera en ceder fue Dorothea Ernst, caballero IV.

Nonette volvió a sonreír con gracia.

Luego Gino Weinberg con una sonrisa petulante acepto el reto mientras tomaba a Anya del cuello y la arrastraba junto a él, como la chica en cuestión no expreso alguna negativa se decidió tomar su mirada monótono como una afirmación.

—Lord Kururugi —Monica se dirigió hacia él— ¿Piensa participar? —le pregunto frente a todos agarrando al caballero VII desprevenido.

—Hmm... —trato de recomponer la compostura— Bien, sobre eso yo...

La risa de Lord Bradley contrarresto la suave y pausada voz de Suzaku.

—Kruszewski ¿En serio te atreves a perder el tiempo preguntándole? Solo míralo, el hombre se ha acojonado por tu simple pregunta, además...

La caballero XII siguió con la mirada puesta en Suzaku, ignorando las palabras de Lord Bradley, como la mayoría hacia cuando el tipo hablaba. El hecho que soltara mierda Bradley, era en cierto modo un fenómeno tan natural como que después del día llegara la noche y viceversa.

Bradley chasqueo la lengua, fue entonces que Nonette se metió a la conversación.

—Oh, ¿Pero que veo? Por lo visto alguien tiene mucha energía, ¿Me supongo que eso significa que también entrara verdad Lord Bradley?

Una mueca enmarco el rostro del caballero X, entonces Luciano Bradley rio descaradamente.

—Por supuesto, ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de patear sus traseros? —se burló.

Enneagram como respuesta le sonrió con cierto deje de interés.

—Entonces eso solo nos deja a dos miembros más —canturreo Nonette— Lord Kururugi y Lord Waldstein ¿Cuál es su respuesta? —Suzaku miro al caballero I, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro pidiendo permiso a su amo, Bismarck en cambio seguía con la mirada al frente siendo escrudiñada por los demás caballeros en espera de su respuesta— Bien supongo que no está demás hacer un poco de ejercicio. Sin embargo quiero puntuar ciertas reglas sobre este ejercicio —hablo solemne llamando la atención de los caballeros, puesto que otros -dígase Gino Weinberg- seguía celebrando con Anya y Suzaku si es que eso se podría llamar a celebrar al tomar a ambos caballeros en un fuerte abrazo. Como siempre el caballero III no conocía la mesura.

Y así la competencia había empezado.

Las reglas eran simples.

Nada de armas, eso significaba vaciar sus bolsillos como soltar sus drives.

Nada de golpes.

Podían hacer uso de movimientos de defensa para esquivar al contrario, además de usar todo el complejo del castillo y los artículos dentro para sus maniobras.

Y por último, la regla más importante, dicho ejercicio para relacionarse, así fue como Bismarck decidió llamarlo, tenía como hora de finalización las 6:30, treinta minutos antes de la cena, por lo cual no habría problemas con el horario estipulado para su cena en el comedor principal.

Estipuladas dichas reglas cada uno de los caballeros frente a la mesa redonda se levantó de su lugar, cada miembro, alguna vez compañero de batalla ahora era enemigo postulado -al menos hasta antes la hora de la cena-, Suzaku miro al caballero X; Luciano Bradley quien representaba uno de sus mayores problemas, no quería imaginar que haría con él si lograba pillar su capa, entonces miro al caballero I, si tan solo consiguiera su capa podría pedirle que entrenara con él, y con ello aprender más de su técnica con la espada, pensó para sus adentros.

—Bien entonces... —hablo Gino extendiendo sus brazos hacia Anya y Suzaku.

—¡Alto ahí Lord Weinberg! —Monica había tomado la muñeca de Anya para apartarla de él. Tanto Suzaku como Gino le miraron con asombro— Así que planeaba tomar la capa de la joven Alstreim, mientras se encontraba con la guardia baja ¿No es así?

—¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué?

Monica sonrió con frialdad, mientras le miraba por arriba.

—No se haga el inocente, su fama de mujeriego lo precede, además si toma su capa puede pedir cualquier cosa a la joven Alstreim —hablo con desdén.

Gino miro a Suzaku para conseguir algo de apoyó, sin embargo Suzaku solo desvió la mirada desentendiéndose del tema.

—Esperen... pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que yo haría algo tan bajo?

Un silencio incomodo se estableció, el cual fue reemplazado enseguida por las voces de las chicas. Gino cayó de rodillas en el piso con el orgullo herido.

—Anya debes tener cuidado con ese tipo, no mejor dicho con cualquier tipo que ves aquí —empezó Monica, la joven caballero VI seguía atenta a su diario escribiendo— Solo piénsalo podrían pedirte algo que realmente no te gustaría hacer —chillo.

Anya alzo la vista y pregunto con aquel tono monótono —¿Cómo qué?

Monica se sonrojo, su vista se desvió hacia el caballero VII, quien consolaba a un abatido Gino Weinberg dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bien, podría pedirte cosas poco agradables de hacer —hablo esta vez Dorothea.

—¿Cosas poco agradables? —repitió Anya.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —recobro fuerzas Monica volviendo a la conversación— Ya sabes... —otra vez se desplomo, era un tema algo vergonzoso de hablar y otra vez su mirada se desvió al caballero VII.

Entonces vino al rescate Nonette, siendo la mayor entre las mujeres sintió que era su responsabilidad, apoyándose de sus rodillas, se inclinó hacia Anya mientras le tomaba del hombro —Anya —el tono de su voz fue suave y después se inclinó a su oído y empezó a susurrar. Los ojos de Anya se abrieron un poco y después el clic de su cámara llamo la atención del grupo de hombres a quienes le había tomado la dichosa foto.

—Recuerdo capturado, echii-moment.

Los caballeros se quedaron pasmados.

—¡Anya! —chillo Gino, Suzaku le miro con impotencia, Bismarck suspiro y a Bradley poco le importo.

Y así fue como se habían formado dos bandos, chicas vs chicos.

Si bien el grupo de las chicas había llegado a un entendimiento mutuo, los chicos en cambio, solo se miraron entre si antes de desplegarse y cada quien coger su propio camino.

Gino fue el único que quedó en medio de la sala, mirando que camino debía elegir, al final decidió seguir a Suzaku.

—¡Oi! ¡Suzaku espérame!

━━━※━━━

—¿Y bien por quién iras? —Nonette rompió el silencio entre el pequeño grupo que conformaban las chicas, su mirada se había posado en Dorothea quien detuvo sus pasos.

—Mmm —llevo su dedo índice a la mejilla— ¿Realmente crees que es momento para ese tipo de preguntas Nonette? —pregunto la caballero IV. Su mente se había centrado en la defensa no en el ataque, tampoco es como si le llamase demasiado la atención obtener el favor de alguno de sus compañeros.

Nonette dirigió su mirada hacia ella, para en ese entonces las chicas habían detenido por completo sus pasos en medio del corredor Este.

—¡Oh, pero claro que es el momento adecuado! Después de todo depende de quién es nuestro adversario es como deberemos formular una estrategia adecuada para abordar.

Dorothea le miro en silencio por unos segundos —Bien ¿A quién elegirás tú?

Enneagram sonrió complacida —¿No es obvio? Iré por la cabeza de Lord Waldstein —los ojos de Ernst se abrieron un poco más— Quiero un par de días libres, además estoy cansada de tanto papeleo —soltó como si nada y bajo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Papeleo? —repitió quedamente Anya, un escalofrió se estaciono en su cuerpo, odiaba hacer el papeleo, esos tediosos informes que debía entregar después de cada misión.

—Así es, quiero unas vacaciones, además tenemos excelentes caballeros para cubrir cualquier emergencia ¿No? —les giño el ojo. El silencio se estableció por unos segundos— ¿Y bien, ya pensaron cuál será su blanco?

—En otras palabras... —la primera en hablar fue Dorothea— Esto puede llamarse una tregua ¿No es así?

—Pensé que eso era un hecho obvio.

—Pero no es solo eso ¿Verdad? —hablo Ernst otra vez— Si bien no hay ninguna regla sobre cuantas capas puede robar un caballero a los otros competidores, es un riesgo innegable perseguir a más de uno con el botín en las manos, por lo cual forjar una alianza seria imperativo para ganar, aun mas cuando se conoce los fines de su propio grupo —una ancha sonrisa apareció en los labios de la caballero IX— Así se podría destinar el tipo de maniobras a utilizar y por supuesto llegar a un acuerdo interno sobre el favor a obtener.

—Nada mal —rio Nonette— Y a sabiendas de mis planes ¿Qué dices?

Ernst suspiro —Es verdad, no deseo perder, pero tampoco es importante para mí ganar —Nonette soltó un bajo _"Oh",_ llena de curiosidad— El juego me resulta infantil, sin embargo estamos en medio de esto... —suspiro con resignación.

—Pero que aburrido —declaro Nonette— ¿Acaso no deseas nada?

—¿Y tú?

—Es verdad, tengo mis ojos puestos en otras personas además de Bismarck —sonrió divertida— ¿No crees que sería divertido molestar un poco a Lord Bradley?

—De hecho, exceptuando a Lord Waldstein, quien es tu objetivo principal, el único caballero razonable es Lord Kururugi —respondió, aunque su mente seguía atrapada en sus pensamientos al estar discerniendo sobre cuál sería su objetivo.

—Oh, ¿Así que el caballero VII? —le miro con diversión Enneagram.

Dorothea asintió —Me parece el objetivo más adecuado, después de todo podemos llegar a un acuerdo para no tener que llevar a cambio de favores donde alguno se sienta en desventaja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que conseguirás su capa para al final no pedirle nada? Es un desperdicio —resoplo Nonette llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—No, en realidad si cobrare mi favor, le pediré que sea mi escolta hasta que termine la contienda.

—¿Así que no confías en esta alianza del todo?

—Lo lamento, pero después de todo esto es una guerra. Sin embargo ahora que hemos acordado nuestros objetivos podemos respetar el hecho de no querer que nadie tome nuestro favor ¿No es así?

—Bien, entonces Monica tu ve por Lord Bradley, Anya y yo te apoyaremos, Ernst puede ir con Lord Kururugi, después de todo si va sola será más fácil de convencer y con él en el equipo podrán ir contra Lord Weinberg, entonces nos reagruparemos en la sala de la biblioteca norte y...

Kruszewski, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato jalo la capa de Dorothea, su rubio flequillo ocultaba su sombría mirada.

—Pero... ¿Qué?

—Así que al fin decidiste mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones Kruszewski —declaro Enneagram. Ernst miro a ambas mujeres.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que tú tengas la capa de Lord Kururugi.

—¿No me digas que te has aliado a él?

—¿Qué? No me tomes por una niña tonta —estallo aferrando la capa en sus manos del caballeo IV, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas— Esto es porque...

—Mmm ya veo —suspiro Nonette, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de relajarse cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a ella, esquivando su agarre se vio frente a Anya— Así que tú también tienes tus propios planes ¿No? —Anya asintió preparada para contraatacar, a unos metros pudo escuchar la voz de Monica alzarse _"¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas realmente con Lord Kururugi? Así que no, te lo prohíbo, no puedes hacerlo, no si yo antes...",_ Dorothea le miro desconcertada, Nonette sonrió resignada— Supongo que la tregua termino.

━━━※━━━

Suzaku detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho no muy a lo lejos el estruendo.

—Parece que ya han empezado —declaro Gino, largando un poco de aire se estiro, sus brazos se alzaron y uno de ellos quiso caer por encima del hombro de Suzaku quien rápidamente lo esquivo— ¡Espera! ¿Tú también? —hizo un puchero.

—Gino —Suzaku se encontraba dos pasos adelante de Lord Weinberg— Esto es una competencia —le recordó.

—Pero... —chillo en protesta e iba a seguir protestando si es que Suzaku no hubiera tomado su mano, la mirada de Lord Weinberg se dirigió hacia Suzaku quien le había señalado que guardara silencio. Gino aguzo el odio, el estruendo de hace un momento se había detenido.

—Parece que se ha terminado, sin embargo, debemos tener cuidado —declaro Suzaku. A Gino solo le tomo un par de segundos para comprender la declaración de Suzaku. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

—¡Eso significa que somos un equipo! —chillo de emoción. Suzaku no respondió, pero Gino pudo observar la vergüenza del joven caballero VII, mientras se alejaba, segundos después salió corriendo tras de él.

━━━※━━━

Lord Waldstein se encontraba buscando a Anya, después de todo quería obtener su capa para obligarla a asistir a un pequeño curso de redacción impartido por la señorita Beatrice Phalanx, la ex caballero II, quien se había convertido en la secretaria de los caballeros de Round para informar al emperador sobre sus avances.

El hombre a pesar de ser alguien respetado y admirado por su gran valor tuvo que admitir que había una sola cosa que podía causarle pesadillas al dormir y esa era Beatrice regañándolo una y otra vez por los terribles informes de Anya haciendo alusión que parecían trabajos de un niño de preescolar y recalcando que tenía parte de la culpa al no poder poner en raya al caballero.

Fue tras una noche demasiado cansada y con un par de copas demás que le respondió a la mujer de mala gana. _Errando por completo sin querer._

—Bien la chica no sabe escribir los informes, ¿Qué solución tienes para ello?

Con una sonrisa maliciosa la mujer le ofreció un par de clases particulares para la joven piloto. Una solución falible y sólida, así Anya dejaría de ser su problema para ella y él, pero había un enorme trayecto entre el decirlo y hacerlo, ya que la caballero VI nunca aceptaría la propuesta, pero con ese pequeño juego podría evitar conversaciones incomodas como; _porque debía ir, y porque debía de escribir su informe de tal modo, y porque de cambiar esto y aquello, y porque debía ser la caballero II quien le enseñara,_ preguntas normales para una chica de su edad, pero realmente Bismarck se sentía demasiado viejo para ese tipo de cosas, no es como si nunca hubiera atendido al llamado de responsabilidad de atender a las preguntas de sus hijos antes, así que no, no iba a tener ese tipo de conversación otra vez.

Se movió por el corredor, Bismarck se sintió ligeramente complacido, mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba, era un hecho que las chicas habían formado una alianza, lo cual haría un poco más difíciles las cosas, sin embargo el miedo no era un sentimiento dentro del corazón del caballero I de Britannia, era más la anticipación por la adrenalina que corría en su interior, que por un momento sintió picar su ojo izquierdo, por sobre las costuras de su piel al haber cocido su parpado y así encubrir _el secreto del poder de su ojo._ Después de todo las posibilidades eran infinitas, al menos hablando sobre la diversión que no podía permitirse en el campo de batalla, aquí podría disfrutar un poco de placer al pelear contra los otros caballeros.

Bien podía ir contra el pequeño grupo de mujeres y batirse contra cuatro de sus caballeros más fuertes o podía idear una alianza a la fuerza al acabar con los demás miembros de la caballería.

Lord Weinberg era un buen piloto, era fuerte y ágil en sus movimientos, además sabia cuando detenerse aunque era demasiado impulsivo a veces lo cual le jugaba en contra, esperaba que con el pasar de los años esos rasgos de impulsividad desaparecieran dando lugar a su florecimiento por completo, luego estaba Lord Bradley, un hombre que sabía hacer su trabajo por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo la escena después de haber terminado la batalla era la muestra innegable del poco respeto que tenía Bradley por la vida humana. Y por último Lord Kururugi, un hombre que había avanzado por la pirámide demasiado pronto para su gusto, pudo haberse sumado al número de personas que esparcían rumores de cómo había llegado tan alto si no reconociera su capacidad en el campo de batalla, después de todo se había vuelto el cancerbero del segundo príncipe Schneizel El Britannia. Y el chico parecía apuntar alto, algo que solo género una mueca en sus labios que trataban de hacerse pasar por una sonrisa complacida.

Sin embargo la respuesta llego antes de lo esperado cuando distinguió el halo azul yendo frente a él y pronto escucho la maldición de Lord Weinberg al salir detrás de la _"mancha"_ azul.

—¡Joder Bradley, las reglas lo dicen claramente nada de armas! —gruño Gino, mientras esquivaba parte del bonito set de cuchillos y tenedores de la cocina que lanzaba diestramente Lord Bradley.

—¡Exacto estas no son armas, son solo cubiertos! —rio Luciano con diversión— Ahora quítate, no es a ti a quien pretendo darle, es a _Lord Once_ —dijo despectivamente, Gino frunció el entrecejo— ¿Oh? ¿Acaso dije algo para que te molestaras? ¿No será que habrán pactado algún tipo de tregua? Si es así, te aconsejo replantearla, mientras tú estás haciendo el papel de escudo, Kururugi Suzaku se ha escapado como la vil rata que es, pero eso no nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo escapo del área once para convertirse en uno de nosotros, sin embargo todos sabemos lo que es y...

Gino detuvo sus pasos, plantándole cara se preparó para darle el primer golpe, sin embargo fue detenido, por la mano de alguien más.

—Suzaku... —le miro con perplejidad.

—Gino —su voz era suave pero firme al igual que su agarre por delante de sus guantes negros— Recuerda, nada de ataques frontales, si lo haces solo estarás rebajándote a su nivel— Luciano chaqueo la lengua, Gino resoplo.

—Bien, bien como tú digas —levanto las manos en forma de rendición Lord Weinberg.

En ese momento una sonora carcajada resonó, Luciano se encontraba riendo fuerte y tendido como si no hubiera mañana. Entonces el caballero X aplaudió de forma lenta, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

—Bien hecho, Lord Kururugi, ha calmado a su fiero perro guardián, supongo que tiene ese _talento con los hombres ¿No?_ —Luciano se encontró inclinándose hacia el oído de Suzaku— _De encantar_ —deslizo sus palabras tan suavemente, saboreando cada una de ellas, mientras se tensaba el caballero VII, entonces de debajo de su capa saco el cuchillo, Luciano hubiera preferido usar una de sus dagas personales, pero tal vez el destino le había dado esa oportunidad como una señal clara y concisa sobre que ese _pseudo_ caballero no era merecedor de tan fina arma. Así que apunto directamente hacia su pecho, en un movimiento limpio, sin abertura alguna donde el caballero pudiera salir ileso, pero la punta de su arma queda a aire cuando se dio cuenta que había apuñalado al aire.

El caballero VII había logrado esquivar su golpe, de alguna forma contorsiono su cuerpo para flexionarlo hacia atrás, dejándose caer en sus rodillas con la espalda inclinada hacia la parte trasera, barriéndose hacia al frente logro chocar sus rodillas contra Luciano generando así que se desequilibrara y por defecto se tambaleara. El cuchillo cayó al suelo.

Gino miro con ira la escena, tomando la mano a Suzaku le insto a levantarse para retirarse. Una última mirada llena de desdén dirigió Lord Weinberg hacia el caballero X antes de perderse en el pasillo.

En ese momento una nueva carcajada soltó Luciano, sus ojos contenían un brillo singular, el mismo que solía mostrar cuando estaba en el campo de batalla y veía con excitación la sangre de sus adversarios, mientras extinguía el último rastro de vida en sus rostros.

Luciano Bradley tenía una fascinación con el hecho de arrebatar lo más preciado que tenían a sus víctimas, y no había nada más preciado para un pobre perro rastrero que su propia vida, pero el caballero VII tenía algo en particularmente inquietante que solo le generaba un deseo insano por saber que era lo más importante para él para así destruirlo tan lentamente hasta hacerlo suplicar y gemir, mientras se regodeaba en su miseria.

Porque si algo había aprendido de ese hombre con el tiempo, era que dentro de las cosas que podría decir apreciar, su vida no tenía cabida en esa pequeña lista. Por ello la interrogante seguía, instándole a seguir buscando, escarbando hasta encontrar algo, porque aún no podía entender como alguien que odiaba su propia vida seguía protegiéndola como si fuese algo valioso, algo digno, siendo que solo le sumergía en su propia miseria.

_"¿Tal vez era masoquista?"_

—¡Oi! ¡Vamos a jugar un poco más! —empezó a caminar detrás de ellos.

Lord Waldstein suspiro al ver el desastre en el pasillo, si las cosas seguían de esa forma tendría más que un simple regaño por la señorita Beatrice.

━━━※━━━

Gino seguía caminando con firmeza por el pasillo, de la mano de Suzaku, quien observo el ir y venir de su capa verde. A pesar del agarre fuerte, Suzaku no parecía molesto, la mano de Gino siempre era cálida.

Pudo haber dicho algo pasillos atrás, pero decidió guardar silencio, notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Lord Weinberg, la ira seguía ahí, y por unos segundos se sintió como cuando tenía ocho años y era llevado por su padre a rastras a esperas del sermón y del castigo por haberse portado mal.

Su padre, el general Genbu Kururugi era un hombre de pocas palabras, si bien no hablaba mucho, era del tipo de hombre que hacía reconocer el peso de ellas ante los hechos.

La luz del sol entro por el cristal de los grandes ventanales en el corredor, sin querer cuando miro hacia afuera un recuerdo se estaciono yuxtaponiéndose sobre la realidad misma.

Él, frente a su padre, quien hablaba fuerte y claro, aun así sus palabras eran inentendibles para su yo más joven, el mismo que miraba con horror y perplejidad como el rostro de la serenidad se convertía en el de un monstruo mientras le vociferaba y de pronto su mano estallaba en su mejilla hasta dejarla por completo roja.

Había perdido el balance, no era el golpe, era la situación, era tan surrealista, el hombre que era amado y respetado por todo el pueblo japonés podría dar mucho miedo, y ahí se había tendido en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de las comisuras de sus ojos, entonces recordó parte de conversación.

«Los hombres no lloran»

Suzaku cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque deseaba obedecer a sus palabras. Pero era algo inherente en él. La raíz del problema, que _siempre lloraba por todo._

Algo que solo hizo que su padre se distanciara aún más al reconocer que su hijo era demasiado débil para ser claro; su hijo.

Gino notó que Suzaku se había detenido, largo un poco de aire, se sentía molesto, pensó en pedirle su capa, así al menos se quitarían a Lord Bradley del camino, pero conocía al caballero VII, era demasiado terco, quiso decir algo cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia atrás, tal vez maldecir a Bradley una vez más, pero se detuvo cuando vio Suzaku con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin querer su mano soltó la de Suzaku y se trastabillo hacia atrás.

—¿Suzaku?

Le llamo Gino y fue como si Suzaku hubiera despertado del ensueño, su mirada se desvió avergonzado por lo que había dejado entrever, sus manos se habían vuelto puños los cuales apretó con fuerza, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Y- Yo...

Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía que responder, no era algo extraño que de vez en cuando, fuese atrapado por los recuerdos y se hallara invadido del horror, por lo general ocurría en las noches, en la soledad de su habitación, mientras se despertaba a media noche agitado y con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo al verse envuelto en las pesadillas llenas de sangre y el hedor de los cadáveres.

Suzaku se sentía sucio, siempre se había sentido así. Aunque nunca lo expresaría con los demás, el cómo a veces cuando se miraba en el espejo podía ver como el traje prístino de caballero Round empezaba a empañarse del rojo carmesí, escurriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo sangre que no era suya hasta estar hecho por completo de ella.

Largo un poco de aire, ya no estaba llorando, pero seguía sintiendo la impotencia de verse acorralado en pleno día por su propia mente.

Por unos segundos quiso palpar el reloj de su padre, a pesar de todo seguía cargando con él, como una muestra innegable de sus pecados y recordatorio de como su corazón se había detenido junto a las manecillas de la reliquia de plata.

Pero por un momento pudo sentirlo, como la manecilla se movió por un momento cuando Gino se acercó a él, con aquellos ojos amables, no tenía su capa consigo, se la había quitado, y en cambio la coloco por encima de Suzaku, cubriendo su cabellera como cuerpo.

—Gino... —quiso decir algo, pero Weinberg le detuvo.

—Me rindo —soltó al aire con una risa divertida— Usted Lord Kururugi ha demostrado más tenacidad que ninguno de mis anteriores rivales —dramatizo— Por ello admito mi derrota —resoplo.

Suzaku suspiro, el miedo y la tensión se habían ido, Gino era así, siempre era así, podía calmar su impaciencia. Pero Suzaku era obstinado y no podría simplemente aceptar así como así la victoria, aunque no sabía de qué.

—¿Por qué?

Gino sonrió con aquella sonrisa boba que solía regalar cuando no tenía excusas, cuando se veía atrapado en medio de las circunstancias. Su vista se apartó por unos segundos para mirar el cielo raso. Y segundos después volvió la vista a Suzaku.

—Quiero protegerte —admitió y no había falsedad en sus palabras. Nunca había falsedad en Gino.

Suzaku guardo silencio por unos segundos, al final suspiro resignado.

—Entonces, si estoy en lo correcto, ¿Pretendes servirme?

El rostro de Gino se volvió serio, más serio de lo que alguna vez pensó lo miraría, colocando su rodilla en el suelo, llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho —Si, su alteza.

Suzaku le miro perplejo, al final rio, no de forma burlona, sino risueñamente y es que Suzaku recordó una vez que jugó con Nunnally y Lelouch al juego del rey, en ese entonces por azares del destino a Suzaku le había tocado serlo y ordenó a sus fieles sirvientes Nunnally y Lelouch, -aunque este último siempre soltó un resoplido- seguir sus indicaciones.

Si bien sabía que había nacido en una casa importante, Suzaku nunca se sintió parte de la realeza, a lo mucho le habían llamado señorito los sirvientes, pero cuando Nunnally le trajo la corona de flores para coronarlo como rey tras decir _"Para su alteza"_ el recuerdo cubrió todo el lugar, y pensó, solo por un momento en cómo se hubiera visto Gino ahí, jugando con los tres y si hubieran sido buenos amigos. Y si le hubiera agradado _ese_ Suzaku también.

Y rio, rio tanto que algunas lágrimas asomaron sus orbes, porque pudo sentir la brisa de la montaña y el olor a las flores. Ese sentimiento de felicidad.

—¿Suzaku?

Kururugi le sonrió, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Lo siento, es solo, es extraño que me alguien me llame así —confeso divertido por la situación, Gino parpadeo un par de veces— Y no malentiendas —se quitó la capa de Gino de encima, Lord Weinberg le miro en silencio mientras le devolvía su capa, intuyendo sus pensamientos, Suzaku prosiguió— Acepto tu trato, sin embargo —empezó a quitarse su propia capa— Creo que el trato es un poco injusto, no deseo que alguien me proteja, pero puedo aceptar a un compañero— Extendió su capa hacia Gino— Claro si es que quieres aceptarme como el tuyo.

Las mejillas de Lord Weinberg empezaron a sentirse calientes, sintió que su garganta empezaba a atragantarse con su propia saliva, sabía que Suzaku era paciente y esperaría por su respuesta con calma, pero aun así no deseaba hacerlo esperar, así que asintiendo con fiereza con la cabeza acepto su propuesta.

━━━※━━━

Anya miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una pelea sin cuartel entre Monica Kruszewski, quien sujetaba la capa del caballero IV y X, siendo que había atrapado a Luciano con la guardia baja, mientras caminaba por el pasillo balbuceando cosas de las cuales no presto atención, a su vez Nonette se encontraba mirando a Monica, y Bismarck sin dejar de marcar los pasos de Anya quien retrocedía lentamente.

Bismarck por otra parte se encontró con la mirada fija en Anya, si tan solo se pudiera deshacerse de las otras dos mujeres podría obtener la capa del caballero VI.

Luciano chasqueo la lengua, Ernst quien se encontraba junto a él desde la segunda planta del edificio suspiro. No creyó verse en el fondo junto a Bradley, pero ahí se encontraba ella.

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó, desde la segunda planta un hombre cayó hacia el jardín.

La capa azul se ondeó con fuerza, los caballeros miraron la escena, Monica aprovecho para ir con el caballero de la capa azul, a su vez Nonette se atrevió a usar la situación como distracción a atacar a Bismarck quien había pensado en hacer lo mismo para obtener la capa de Anya, sin embargo antes de poder alcanzarla su mano se vio bloqueada por el brazo del caballero III, su capa verde ondeo. Trato de tomar su capa, solo para verlo saltar hacia atrás con Anya en los brazos.

Tanto Nonette como Bismarck se percataron que no era Gino Weinberg quien se encontraba debajo de la capa verde sino Kururugi Suzaku.

Monica se quedó pasmada al ver a Gino con la capa de Suzaku, quiso reclamar, pero antes de poder hacerlo Lord Weinberg salió corriendo al escuchar la señal del caballero VII.

Tanto Suzaku, como Gino y Anya habían desaparecido dentro del castillo.

Bismarck parpadeo.

—Parece ser que esta nueva generación sí que sabe sorprender a sus mayores —declaro Nonette, Bismarck suspiro con resignación cuando vio que Enneagram había tomado su capa.

—Supongo, pero ¿Ahora que harás?

—Bien no lo sé, conseguí lo que quería, pero conseguir un poco mas no estará mal ¿Verdad?

—Estas siendo codiciosa —señalo Lord Waldstein.

—Puede ser, pero no puedo evitar sentir interés de por qué alguien como tu querría la capa de Anya, tal vez si me das algo más para dejar de lado mi curiosidad sienta algo de piedad por ti.

—Un mes —ofreció Lord Waldstein.

—Dos.

—Un mes y puedes llevar contigo a Lord Bradley para hacer lo que desees con él.

—Oh, entonces, supongo que tenemos un trato.

Nonette avanzo hacia adelante.

—Hey Kruszewski —le llamo— Aun quieres una cita con Lord Kururugi ¿No? —Monica se tensó— Sera más fácil si unimos fuerzas.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti?

—Por qué yo soy tu única oportunidad de obtener lo que quieres y tú la mía. Además no hay nada más fuerte que una mujer enamorada y una mujer con una meta.

Monica asintió y así ambas mujeres se marcharon, aun restaba una hora antes de terminar la competencia.

━━━※━━━

Suzaku y Gino seguían corriendo, Anya se encontraba entre los brazos de Suzaku, con la mirada puesta en ambos chicos.

—La misión para rescatar a la princesa ha sido un éxito —señalo Gino con un giño hacia la joven caballero— Ahora damos inicio a la segunda parte de la misión, proteger a la princesa —Suzaku asintió.

—Ustedes... —hablo Anya.

—Está bien, después de todo nosotros somos camaradas ¿No? —expreso Gino con una sonrisa, tanto Suzaku y Anya asintieron.

Y así la batalla siguió en pie.

Mientras tanto Beatrice Phalanx miro la sala de los caballeros y el desastre en ella, su parpado dio un tic, ajustando sus lentes con la mano, esa noche Bismarck no sería el único que tendría problemas al parecer.


End file.
